heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Nijika Amatou
Nijika Amatou (甘党ニジカ, Amatou Nijika) is a chūnin and heiress of Omoichidou's Amatou clan and a member of Team Iodine, led by Masaru Yoshida. 'Background' Nijika's maternal grandparents were travelers with their two daughters: Tamanone and Fushigi. They eventually settled in Omoichidou and opened up a flower shop, in which thier daughters worked as shop assistants. '' ''Her paternal grandparents are divorced. When the divorce happened, Ayato and his older sibling were already born, however her grandmother was still unknowingly pregnant (but not showing yet) with Hinome's mother when this happened, therefore Nijika only found out years later that Hinome is her first cousin, alongside Puccho, whom she grew up with since birth. Ayato was born as the middle child of three siblings and was blessed with good looks, which he took full advantage of: He flirted with many girls and took them out on a few dates, the only serious relationship he had lasted for a month. He was a regular customer at the flower shop, and always bought striped carnations - meaning rejection. Ayato was a big flirt in his youth and would often take out many girls on dates, however he never went to bed with these girls. The longest relationship he has had lasted for a month, and was mainly based on physical interactions. Tamanone was a helper at her parent’s flower shop alongside her older sister Fushigi. Ayato tended to pester her for dates at the flower shop, where he became a regular customer as he bought flower bouquets for the girls he dated for that day. As time went by, he became more and more intrigued by Tamanone in general, including the little things she did. He admitted that he pestered her to date him because he saw she was different from the other girls: she refused him all the time romantically, although she did talk to him about anything random. Tamanone actually fell for him quite early on when he first started to become a regular customer, but she denied herself these feelings as she saw how he played with those girls. Instead, when he kept pestering her, she told him that in order to make her date him, he had to change. Ayato admitted to himself that it would be hard, and questioned whether she would be worth it in the end if he actually changed. He decided that she would, indeed, be worth it in the end as he realized he could not imagine his life without her smile, laugh, and just herself in general. So he stopped flirting with the girls and asking them on dates, and instead spent the majority of his day at the flower shop in Tamanone’s company. He however didn't quit buying flowers, instead, he gave it to Tamanone with a note attached to it revealing the meaning of the flowers he bought, because he started to study the language of flowers so that he could communicate his feelings for her. Nijika was born to a retired kunoichi from a civilan background, Tamanone, who traveled around the villages until she settled in Omoichidou with her family, and to an Amatou father, Ayato; both parents were 24 when she was born. She spends a lot of time with her family, and especially likes to bake sweets with her clansmen and spend time with the butterflies in her clan's compound. She entered the Academy with the ambition to be a better ninja than her father and make both her parents proud of her, while also making a name for herself. She later found out that through a rather weird family tree she is the clan heiress after Kiyoshi left the village, Tsuyoshi immediately took her under his wing and taught her the ways of a proper clan leader. 'Personality' Loving, cheerful, friendly, stubborn and will not stop at anything to get what she wants, which, most of the time since she's an Amatou, is sweets. With her rival Kisa, she gets jealous since Kisa's style is something she envies. Despite their mutual jealousy of each other, Nijika deeply cares for Kisa and hates to see her feel negative. To the residents of the village, she views them all as family, some much closer than others, but family nonetheless. She loves to make new friends and strives to be someone they can rely on when they need help. During the timeskip, Nijika has developed some feminine qualities, such as flower arrangements, taught by her beloved cousin Aisho after she came back to the village, and she adopted a motherly attitude; getting worried when people trip and overreacting over simple scrapes and such. Since she and Youta got together (and even before that) Youta tended to crash at her place because of the circumstances he had at home, and since then the two bonded a lot. Nijika still loves Kisa to the point that they are homies and she views Kisa as her own little sister. Nijika has been taught manners as one of her first lessons as clan heiress and while being lonely with Tsuyoshi as her only company for the majority of the weeks, she has become rather cuddly to familiar faces popping up every now and then, so when she sees you and you are on rather good terms since she "disappeared from the face of earth", expect to be trapped in a cuddle for at least five minutes. 'Appearance' Nijika inherited her father's colourings of his eyes and hair-the hair a different shade of red- however her skin tone, face and eye shape are inherited from her mother. Her signature trait is the three beauty marks underneath both her eyes, which is also inherited from her mother's side of the family, a trait that was passed down for many generations from her ancestor who existed during the Ghosts of the Past Arc. Around the time she joined the academy, she wore a pink bandaid on her left cheek and a yellow mid-thigh length short-sleeved one piece with a a little pocket on her left chest with the Amatou symbol printed on it, and with a similar design to her future kimono as a genin. She wore a pink sash around her waist with her clan symbol displayed on her right side, and she also wore pink slippers and a red wrist band on her left wrist. Her bangs are the same as they are as a genin, however her hair is waist length and is in a half up-half down style as the top half is tied into two ponytails with a white ribbon on each side. Her face also held a prominent blush that is natural for children her age. During her genin days at age 13, she wears a mid-thigh length short-sleeved yellow kimono with her clan's symbol printed on the back. A thick black line runs down the edges of it as its design on the sleeves and edge, a red sash holding it closed, blue knee-high stockings, light pink shinobi sandals and pink arm warmers. Underneath her kimono there is a black sleeveless one piece -its shorts reach midthigh- with a pink design on the top. Her bangs are cut straight and frame her face on both sides, the majority of it held in two low ponytails tied with black hairbands, and a section of it is pulled back and braided to the back of her head, which is held back with her hitai-ate, also attached to a pink cloth. Ts.png|Nijika's look at age 16. Newfullbody.png|Nijika's new look at age 17. nijichunin.png|Nijika's look as a Chunin. After the timeskip at age 16, Nijika's hair remained the same length -resting at her knees- however her bangs grew out to jaw-length, with some strands pulled back to the back of her head. Her outfit is a reminiscent of her genin outfit, with a black one-piece suit underneath her off-the-shoulder yellow kimono, the suit which has a pink collar and fishnet shorts, and she has a black leather belt keeping the kimono closed on the front. She also wears black high-heeled sandals, which add five centimetres to her height, totalling 160cm. On missions, she wears two pink pouches on her belt - both which contain her cotton candy for easy access - and her forehead protector on her forehead. In addition, she wears her pink weapon's pouch on her right thigh and pink arm warmers. She has also started wearing lipstick of different shades -peach, red or pink- and has pierced her ears: a golden butterfly and a simple silver stud on the bottom, and a pink heart on the helix of her right ear. After Youta left the village to travel for a while, Nijika has decided to cut her hair in a hime-haircut to waist-length, although she lets it vary between hip-length before cutting it back to waist-length again. She has also cut her bangs to rest on her forehead while keeping the bangs framing her face the same. She usually wears her hair simple with no noticable changes to it, or pulls a few strands back. When on missions, her outfit remains the same, however she now ties her forehead protector to hang on the side of her hips. After being promoted to Chūnin rank, she changed her outfit to a yellow kimono with peach accents and keeping her general clothing preferences, consisting of shorts underneath, high-neck top and shoes with heels. 'Abilities' Nijika's nature type is wind, and so far has learned five techniques of this element. As an Amatou, she has chosen cotton candy to be her own personal candy to be used in combat, and she is able to change the molecular structure of it in order to change the cotton between being a solid, sticky or fluffy. 'Stats' 'Relationships' Too many to list, I'll do it later when I'm not lazy. 'Trivia' *Her full name "Nijika Amatou" translates to "Rainbow who likes sweets". *Favourite Foods: Ramen, Onigiri, Chocolate taiyaki (+sweets) *Least Favourite Foods: Sushi, Natto *Hobbies: Drawing, Stargazing, Cooking (/Baking) *Favourite Colour: Red *Sexuality: Straight *Nijika shares the same birthday as her creator (January 13). *Her Amatou candy is cotton candy. *Most of her hobbies are the same as her creator's. *She calls most people who are older than her with the suffixes "-nee" or "-nii". However, she only considers a handful of these people as her actual sibling-figures. *Some butterflies from the Amatou compound, specifically the ones who loiter around her house, tend to follow her around wherever she goes, except on cold days. When she's seen alone somewhere, that bunch tends to show up sooner or later, which is to add comical effect. *Her body is weakened during too warm temperatures - her energy is low and she is physically unfit to do anything since she could barely walk. *'Likes' **Sweets **Picking flowers **Cooking/Baking **To sleep in on lazy days **Her friends and family **Butterflies of course **A warm breezy day instead of a heatwave *'Dislikes' **Sour food (Hey, she's an Amatou, she likes '''sweets' :'D)'' **Mean and provoking people **When someone comments on her short height **Cold days. Ironically, she likes to play in the snow. The weird child. *Her love interest is Youta Nagano. By the time of the timeskip, they have been dating for a year. On their one-year anniversary, Youta presented her with a cat, whim she names "Fuku", meaning "luck", as she is lucky to have Youta in her life. He is also the reason for her change at the age of 17. *Her rival is Kisa Murasaki, they are "frivals", and also best friends. Reference Nijika Amatou is a character played by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Female Category:Amatou Category:Characters